Let Me Read You A Poem, Señorita!
by Rheyna Rosevelt
Summary: "Malam ini, aku dapat menulis sajak paling menyedihkan. Menulis, misalnya, malam ini kacau dan bintang-bintang gemetar di kejauhan." Nesia hanya terdiam saat Antonio membacakan puisi tersebut dalam bahasanya, untuknya. Ya, hanya untuknya. SpaiNes.


Siang itu, Nesia sedang duduk-duduk di ruang tamunya. Dalam pangkuannya, terbukalah sebuah buku lama yang kemarin ia temukan dalam gudang tuanya. Buku yang sudah lusuh, dengan sampul yang tak jelas lagi mulanya bergambar apa karena lapuk dimakan usia. Tangan Nesia bergerak untuk membersihkannya dari debu-debu yang entah kenapa masih saja menempel.

Ia mengangkat buku itu dan membuka halaman pertama. Tulisannya sudah kusam, nyaris tak bisa dibaca lagi. Ia membuka lembar selanjutnya. Tulisannya luntur.

Lembar demi lembar terus ia buka, hingga ia menemukan satu halaman yang masih cukup jelas tulisannya. Nesia mengernyit ketika manik hitamnya menjelajahi kata demi kata tulisan yang tertera di atas lembaran kusam tersebut.

"Oh," desah Nesia seraya menegakkan tubuhnya lagi setelah mengamati buku tersebut, "Bahasa Spanyol."

Rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar membuat Nesia batal meletakkan saja buku itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Alih-alih ke tempat tidur, ia justru menyambar handphonenya dan mencari nama seseorang yang telah familiar dengannya di kontak.

Ia menekan tombol berwarna hijau tersebut.

Tangan terangkat untuk mendekatkan handphone ke telinga. Seraya menunggu nada dering selesai, ia berjalan meraih buku yang tadi ia letakkan.

"iHola!, Nesia~"

Mau tak mau, senyum terkembang mendengar suara ceria itu lewat speaker handphone.

"Halo, Antonio. Ehm," ia berdeham sejenak, "Begini, kemarin aku menemukan sebuah buku tua, yang menyerupai kumpulan puisi sebenarnya. Ternyata buku itu ditulis dalam bahasa Spanyol. Aku sangat penasaran, tapi kau tahu sendiri aku tak bisa bahasamu. Karenanya, kalau kau tak keberatan-"

"Aku bisa ke rumahmu sekarang, kok," Nada ceria terdengar, "Kebetulan posisiku sekarang ada di Filipina. Berlibur sebentar setelah penat oleh pekerjaan tak ada salahnya, kan?"

"Eh," Nesia tertegun sejenak, "Tu-tunggu! Tak usah repot-repot seperti itu! I… ini hanya puisi lama…"

"Yah, hitung-hitung juga promosi bahasaku, kan? Be right there, señorita~!"

"An-"

Tuut. Tuut.

"Buset, dah. Dimatiin? Niat banget?" kata Nesia bingung seraya menatap layar handphonenya.

Yah, bagaimanapun juga, yang butuh kan kamu, Nesia?

.:-0-:.

Malam itu, sekitaran pukul tujuh, Nesia tengah meringkuk di sofa depan televisi, dengan penuh emosi menonton sinema layar kaca harian produksinya. Sesekali ia berteriak, sesekali mendesah kecewa, adakalanya mengumpat-umpat tak jelas, atau bahkan yang paling ekstrim, meneteskan air mata.

Yang bagaimanapun, dilihat dari sisi mana juga, personifikasi Negara kita memang sedang dimabuk emosi oleh sinetronnya.

Tok. Tok.

Suara pintu diketuk. Seraya mengumpat sedikit, ia bangkit dari sofa, dengan tak rela meninggalkan televisi saat adegan sang protagonis tengah bertemu dengan kekasih-sejak-lamanya yang baru saja dikurung oleh si antagonis di dalam gudang lama. Ah, cerita lama. Seharusnya Nesia sudah hapal dengan alur sinetron yang sangat mudah ditebak. Cuma... yah, author tak patut mengomentari selera personifikasi negara kita tercinta.

Tok. Tok.

"Jeez, tunggu sebentar napa, sih? Gak sabaran banget…"

Krek. Pintu dibuka. Mengabaikan angin malam yang menerpa masuk, Nesia bertanya kasar.

"Nyari siap-"

"iHola!, Nes~"

Tertegun, Nesia mendongak, hanya untuk melihat sosok Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, personifikasi dari Reiño de España yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar padanya seraya menyodorkan sebuket bunga Carnation merah, "Aku datang menepati janji! Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, disini, siap membantu~!"

Nesia hanya bisa ternganga seraya menerima buket bunga yang disodorkan padanya. Secepat ini Antonio datang?

.

.

**Let Me Read You A Poem, Señorita! (c) Rheyna Rosevelt**

**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**OC (c) Me**

I make no commercial profit within this fanfiction.

**Warning**: Menjurus pada sinetron | OOC | Poem | Typo | SpaiNes. Hetero.

.

.

"Ooh!" suara tawa itu memenuhi balkon rumah Nesia ketika Antonio membaca suatu catatan kecil di sampul belakang buku. "Ini karangan Federico García _Lorca. _Aku ingat dia, penulis muda yang sangat bersemangat, dan puisinya terkenal penuh _passion, _kau tahu. Sayang sekali, ia terbunuh saat Perang Sipil dulu…"

"Eeh, iya, iya." Nesia buru-buru menyela begitu melihat aura gelap mulai menguar dari balik punggung Antonio yang masih tersenyum ceria. Ia tak mau membangunkan sisi yanderenya hanya dengan diingatkan akan Perang Sipil bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tidak saat ia sedang sendirian di rumahnya. "Lalu? Bagaimana artinya? Yang judulnya '_Esta Noche_' ini?"

Antonio membuka halaman terakhir, lantas tersenyum. "_Esta Noche_, dalam bahasa Indonesia berarti… '_Malam Ini_'_._"

Nesia tertawa kecil mendengar logat _Castilian_ Antonio mengucapkan bahasanya. "Oke, lanjut isinya, Antonio! Terdengar romantis judulnya~"

"Baiklah, ehm." Antonio berdeham. "Akan kubacakan langsung dalam bahasamu, ya."

Nesia tertawa lagi. Dirinya sungguh ingin mendengarkan logat aneh _Castilian_ bercampur _Catalan_ Antonio.

Sedetik kemudian suasana hening. Dengan dramatis, Antonio mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit, dan manik hitam Nesia mengikuti.

"_Malam ini, aku dapat menulis sajak paling menyedihkan._

_Menulis, misalnya, malam ini kacau, dan bintang-bintang gemetar di kejauhan."_

Nesia menyipitkan mata. Memang, sebagian kecil bintang terlihat bergemerlap pelan. Yang lain kalah memancarkan sinar.

Antonio menoleh padanya.

"_Angin malam melantunkan nada pilu, kau tahu."_

Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, Nesia tertegun melihat tatapan tajam dari kelereng hijau sang pemuda Spanyol. Senyum di wajah kecokelatan itu melebar sedikit. Dan bahkan untuk baris berikutnya, ia tak mau repot-repot menundukkan kepalanya untuk membaca. Seolah ia telah hapal luar kepala sajak romansa tersebut…

"_Aku mencintainya, dan ia juga, kupikir, mencintaiku."_

Nesia hanya terdiam ketika Antonio perlahan mendekatkan dirinya. Ia memang sedikit terkejut saat tangan Antonio merengkuhnya, mempersempit jarak antara mereka, lantas mendekapnya erat.

"A-Antonio…" Nesia berkata seraya sedikit mendorong dada pemuda di depannya. Antonio bergumam kecil padanya, seolah mengatakan 'tak apa-apa' tanpa suara.

Jantung gadis itu berdebar sangat keras hingga ia yakin Antonio sendiri bisa merasakannya, tepat saat pemuda Hispanik itu mengendurkan pelukannya dan membungkuk sedikit, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan gadis itu. Suara bergedebuk pelan menandakan Antonio telah menjatuhkan buku puisi tadi.

Mata hijau Antonio bersinar, seolah ada barak api menyala di baliknya. Desah napasnya terdengar, bahkan terasa hangat ketika menerpa tengkuknya, membuat bulu roma Nesia berdiri.

"_Aku menciumnya di bawah langit malam tak berujung."_

Satu tangan bergerak menuju dagu Nesia, lantas mengangkatnya sedikit. Hitam dan hijau bertatapan. Namun, karena tak kuasa menatap mata hijau tua itu, Nesia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Dadanya masih sedikit terasa sakit akibat jantungnya yang tak mau melambatkan debarannya. Bahkan dalam kegelapan di balik kelopak mata, Nesia bisa merasakan Antonio makin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Pada sudut kiri bibirnya, tersapu oleh sesuatu yang basah dan halus, namun sangat sekejap. Dua detik kemudian, 'sesuatu' yang ia kenali sebagai bibir Antonio itu berpindah secara samar ke pipi kirinya, lantas sedikit berlama-lama di sana.

Nesia membeku, begitu pula dengan jantungnya. Biar membeku, ia bisa merasakan panas yang masih menyebar…

Tuhan, rasa panas apa ini?

Tak mampu bergerak karena kaget, dalam diri Nesia bergejolak antara keinginan untuk makin mendekatkan dirinya atau menjaga image-nya sebagai personifikasi Nusantara yang terhormat. Dasar, sifat tsunderenya kumat di saat yang tak tepat. Rasanya ia ingin mendorong si pedo-tomat ini menjauh. Tapi…

Antonio melepaskan bibirnya dari pipi Nesia, membuat Nesia setengah mengerang.

"_Terkadang ia mencintaiku, dan aku juga."_

Antonio menempatkan wajahnya berhadapan lagi dengan wajah Nesia yang telah semerah kekasihnya yang kedua (baca: tomat). Ia ganti melingkarkan tangannya pada leher gadis itu dan menyandarkan sikunya pada bahunya, secara otomatis mempersempit jarak antara mereka.

"_Bagaimana orang bisa tak mencintainya saat menatap matanya?"_

Nesia hanya sanggup menunduk saat mata hijau itu menembus dalam manik hitamnya. Sungguh, tak kuasa ia menerima ini semua. Memang, gelar _country of passion_ yang ia terima bukan hanya sebagai tempelan saja…

Antonio tertawa renyah, lalu melirik sedikit pada langit. Nesia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengikuti arah pandangnya lagi.

"_Malam ini, aku dapat menulis sajak paling menyedihkan."_

Merasa tangan itu merengkuhnya makin erat, Nesia tersenyum kecil untuk pertama kalinya dan melingkarkan tangannya pula pada leher Antonio.

"_Namun, untuk apa?"_ bisik Antonio kecil, sementara Nesia tak dapat menahan senyumnya yang makin melebar.

_"Lagipula kau ada dalam rengkuhanku. Untuk selamanya. Te quero, Nesia." _Antonio berbisik tepat di samping telinga Nesia.

Dan Nesia tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa pada Antonio untuk membuat pemuda itu tahu akan perasaannya padanya. Ia hanya perlu mendekap pemuda itu lebih erat, seolah tak ingin kehilangannya.

.

.

[Fin]

**A/N**: Yoo~ satu oneshot ngebut kupersembahkan buat FHI! #nggakbutuh. Iye, bukannya nerusin fic lain, melah bikin satu ini yang nggak jelas. Maaf. Ampun. Jangan ditabok, loh. #salah.

Terinspirasi dari salah satu teman saya yang waktu itu baca puisinya Lorca ini di depan kelas (versi bahasa Inggrisnya), bikin semua cewek mendadak mellow di tempat. Ew~ #curcolmalahan

Intinya, anon atau login, review, ya! Remind me of typo, too~


End file.
